


I Hear You Knocking But You Can't Come In

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: A lil meet-cute for a couple of lovely anons





	I Hear You Knocking But You Can't Come In

BANG, BANG, BANG

Rae jumped so high in the air she hit her head on her low hanging lampshade when she heard thumping on her front door.

She'd only lived in her new flat for a week and had been harassed by the same bloke every bloody night since she’d moved in. 

“PLEASE BABY, JUST LET ME IN.” He slurred. CAN’T WE SORT IT OUT?” And other variations of the same theme shouted through her letter box. 

Rae heard the bloke slide down the wall and the thud as he plonked himself on the floor, leaning on her front door. She’d had enough; she was through being scared that there was some weirdo camped out on her welcome mat. She jumped to her feet to take action but hit her forehead on the low hanging lampshade again as she did. She swore from the pain and muttered about her shitty taste in decor. She thought the low light fitting was quirky and provided a cool intimate vibe, but she injured herself numerous times a day on the poncy piece of shite and she was yet to have any intimate guests to impress. There just weren't any cool people to get intimate with in Lincolnshire.

Her injury only delayed her for a minute. Enough was enough; this piss-head had to be told that although the mat says otherwise, he really wasn't welcome.

Rae charged to the front door in boy shorts and vest, forgetting she wasn't dressed for visitors. She yanked the door open with aggressive force. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YER THINK YER PLAYING AT?” She boomed, as a scruffy lad rolled backwards into the entrance hall of her flat.

He looked directly up at Rae and she was disarmed for a moment by his sparkling blue eyes. He appeared confused for a moment but that soon changed to a wide grin that revealed a large gap in between his top front teeth. 

“Now that is what I call a view!” He pointed up at Rae in her skimpy lounge wear and staggered to his feet. Rae shuffled uncomfortably and felt a warm flush on her face and chest when she realised he was staring at her body. She contemplated smacking him but was distracted when he spoke again. “You're not my Izza?” The lad crinkled his brows at Rae.

Rae wasn't sure if it was a question or an observation. “You've got that one right Einstein. Now, get outta me flat and stop knocking on me bloody door or I'll call the cops!” Rae raised her voice as she pushed the bloke from her premises.

The lad raised his hands in surrender. “I'm sorry babe. Me girl Izzy lives here. I just wanna see her and explain. It weren't what it looked like.” The guy had his hands pressed together, pleading with Rae.

“Look, I dunno who Izzy is, I can't…….” Rae didn't get to finish the lie or explain she couldn't help because another scruffy (although incredibly sexy) lad tore through the doorway to her floor yelling about meat.

“There you are Chop, I’ve been looking for you all night!” The hunk threw his arm around the shoulder of the bloke in her doorway. “Come on lad, let's get you home”. The sexy lad lifted his head to appraise Rae and gifted her with a closed-mouth smile. She thought her knickers were in danger of bursting into flames. “I'm sorry if he's been bothering yer. His girlfriend thought she saw him kissing someone else and dumped him and now she’s disappeared. She used to live here; he just wants to explain what really happened.”

“Oh, so he didn't cheat on her then? Erm, well perhaps I can help? When he's sobered up, maybe he could write her a letter and I could forward it to her for him?” Rae offered. “But I don't want any more drunken calling through me box.” She pointed to her front door.

He smirked and quipped. “I hope that some things are welcome in your box though?” He continued a wry smile as he chuckled. Rae knew from the heat on her face that she must have been bright red at the suggestion. He must have been joking, but the mere implication of him doing anything to her box made her flood her knickers.

“Yer wha?” She couldn't quite believe what he said. “What did yer say?” She enquired again but he just winked at her and replied that he'd be round with the letter within the next few days.

She tried to call after them again but they continued down the corridor towards the stairwell. She faintly overhead Chop say “Nice one Finn, she's really hot.” Rae looked down the corridor in the other direction to see who they were talking about but she couldn’t see anybody. She went back into her flat with a spring in her step; he might have been saying she was hot.

_____________

Rae got up for work a bit earlier than usual the following day. She wanted to apply a little make up and iron a top that accentuated her curves. She even made sure she didn't change as soon as she got home from work. She would usually change into her shorts and vest and lay horizontal on the sofa with a multi-pack of Caramac’s within reaching distance. But if a hot lad was dropping by, she had to be at least dressed; he'd know that she never had any plans if she was always in her pyjamas.

The hours passed and the lad didn't show. She should have known he was just joking about with her. A guy that sexy could get away with flirting with everyone. Of course he didn't think she was hot, she should know better than to hope good things could happen to her. She was gutted and embarrassed that she made such an effort for a stranger; even if he was a sexy one. She wouldn't do that again.

She was right not to bother, as she heard something land on the door mat while she lay on the sofa chuckling at the Royle Family. She got up to see a thick envelope addressed to an “Izzy Stevens”. Rae sighed with disappointment. The lad who could moisten her knickers with just one look, clearly had no intention of entering her box.

Rae didn’t really know Izzy other than she’d been the flats previous tenant and that she was currently staying with her oldest friend Chloe, who Rae had plans with the next day. Chloe had mentioned her friend Izzy had been crying for a week so Rae was hopeful that she could be the bringer of some good news.

Handing the letter to Izzy was an uplifting experience. Rae felt joyful to be the one to make such a lovely girl smile. She spent her Saturday afternoon with Chloe and Izzy gossiping and laughing. 

Izzy was so grateful to Rae, she insisted that she would have to make the girls dinner one night. It couldn't be tonight, because she needed to go and apologise to her man, but soon. When she dropped Rae home she promised that Rae could still sub-rent her flat as she still planned to move in with Chop.

Rae thanked Izzy for a wonderful day and made her way back to her flat. As she walked the corridor she saw a dark figure lurking near her front door. She couldn't make out who it was and felt a prickly unease at their presence. She slowed her pace and attempted to stealthily turn and sneak off without detection. But her flat footed hooves let her down with their inevitable lack of grace that she made such a loud noise, the lurker looked straight at her. 

“Hiyah. It's Rae ent it? Izzy rang Chop earlier, so I thought I'd come and say thanks and that.” He called to her, smiling so wide that his beautiful face dimpled.

“Fuck.” She breathed to herself as she looked down at her scruffy Oasis tee and jeans. She wasn't even sure if she remembered to put deodorant this morning. “Yer didn't need to do that. It were a pleasure.” She smiled, remembering Izzy’s reaction. 

The lad rocked his shoulders as though uncomfortable, he then rubbed his palm on the back of his neck nervously. “I guess I were just looking for a reason to come and see yer.” He admitted with a wry smile and a slight pink glow to his cheeks. “The stupid twat dropped the letter round himself, leaving me without an excuse to call by.” He grinned and let his eyes roam deliberately from her face down her body and back up again.

Rae’s face scrunched so her eyebrows met in the middle in a frown. “Are yer taking the piss?” She questioned loudly.

The lad’s face dropped, stricken by the accusation. “What? Erm, I, erm, that didn't go the way I hoped. Why would I take the piss?” His brows just as dipped as Rae's.

“Oh right, so I'm to believe that just one look at me and a hot bodied Adonis would be interested in this.” She motioned down her body with a sadness she hadn't felt for years.

Finn grinned at her description of him and stepped closer to Rae so he could look her straight in the eye. “I do recall meeting an extremely cool girl with an exceedingly hot body in skimpy Pj‘s just a few days ago and I’ve thought of nothing else since. So are you gonna stop being a dick and agree to go our wi’ me or what?

Rae had never been under such intense, honest scrutiny and she was thrilled by his lustful demeanour. “Yer know what? I think I’m gonna choose the ‘Or what’ she purred into his ear and dragged him by the hand into her flat without a second thought of her mismatched underwear and smelly armpits.

The end


End file.
